Seja Como For
by Bela Moony Angela Darling
Summary: Ginny Weasley a quintanista mais bonita de Hogwarts... 1 de Outubro, Grifinória X Sonserina, o dia que começam as grandes mudanças... E de pensar que Draco Malfoy, o Sonserino mais desejado pelas meninas e o mais odiado por Ginny, seria a causa dessas mud


**N/A: Minha primeira fic! Então, não esperem muita coisa...**

_"Para Malu que gosta de histórias,  
para Carol que gosta também,  
e para Tex, que foi quem ouviu esta primeiro." _

- MALFOY! Começa logo a procura a merda desse pomo! - berrava o capitão do time da Sonserina.  
O dia estava em condições perfeitas para o jogo mais esperado da temporada. Grifinória X Sonserina. "Weasley é nosso rei!" era entoado por ambas as torcidas, variando conforme o andamento do jogo.  
_Faz melhor então! Até o Potter-Perfeito não achou o pomo ainda, se você não percebeu, idiota! _  
"...e Cátia Bell passa outra vez para Ginny Weasley!" gritou Lino "Vai Ginny - agora ela só precisa passar pelo Bletchley! - Nossa mais que frango! Como o goleiro favorito do campeonato conseguiu perder essa!"  
Ginny comemorava o ponto, junto ao resto do time. Exceto... Harry.  
"Malfoy e Harry seguem em disparada numa linha reta atráz do pomo, rumando em direção ao time da Grifinória.  
_Só mais um pouco... Anda bosta de Nimbus 2001! Mais rápido! Desse jeito o Potter fedido vai pega o pomo de novo!_  
Cada vez mais perto dos jogadores os borrões verde e vermelho se moviam mais velozes. Quase todos os Grifinórios em campo já haviam saído do caminho. Menos Ginny e Cátia que ainda comemoravam o ponto. A poucos centímetros de distância Harry desviou sua vassoura, mas Malfoy obcecado pela vitória se choca com a pequena Weasley.  
"E Malfoy captura o pomo de ouro, ganhando o jogo para Sonserina, pela primeira vez em anos...!"  
A torcida do time vencedor estava festejando a partida ganha, enquento a torcida da Grifinória se debruçava nas arquibancadas observando um pequeno ponto vermelho deitado no chão.  
Madame Hooch se dirigiu imediatamente ao local onde jazia um corpo imóvel.  
"Parece que houve um acidente, entre Draco Malfoy, apanhador Sonserino e Ginny Weasley, artilheira Grifinória!" Agora, todo o time estava se dirigindo ao local onde ela se encontrava.  
"Madame Pomfrey! Eu sei que pode me ouvir da enfermaria, pois a Comissão Esportiva tem recebido suas reclamações do excesso de barulho durante as partidas. Favor se dirigir ao campo de Quadribol com urgência sobre o pedido da Profa. Minerva McGonagall."  
_Merda! Era só o que me faltava! _  
Ao se aproximar, pode ver que a Weasley se encontrava em uma posição um tanto quanto bizarra. Harry e Ron se encontravam desesperados com o estado da menina.  
_Ha! Parece que Potter vai ter que ficar com a namoradinha na Enfermaria! _  
- Sr. Malfoy! - chamou uma voz severa vinda da professora de transfiguração. - Eu exijo que se explique _imediatamente!_  
O agito das arquibancadas ia crescendo cada vez mais e deu-se início a uma série de tentativas mal-sussedidas de alunos invadirem o campo. Ele pousou sua vassoura rezando por paciência, quando se aproximava da professora.  
- No que é que estava pensando, mocinho! - perguntou ela indignada.  
- Não é culpa minha, professora! Eu não posso prever quando uma coisa ruiva vai ficar entre o pomo e eu!  
- Creio que a punição de Draco seja o meu dever, sendo o diretor da Sonserina. - interrompeu Snape.  
- Acredito que não, Severus. - retrucou ela ríspida.  
- Minerva... Severus... Eu acredito que eu seja a pessoa mais indicada para resolver qual será a punição do jovem Malfoy. - Dumbledore retomou a fala.  
_- Eu vou quebra sua cara, Malfoy!_ - Rony caminhava na direção do Sonserino.  
_Ah, ótimio era só o que me faltava, ter que bater no Weasley hoje!_  
Mas antes que ele pudesse fazer qualquer coisa, já estava atracando com Ron. O ruivo esquecera-se completamente dos professores que estavam por perto; tudo que ele queria era causar o máximo de dor a Malfoy.  
Nas arquibancadas, Filch tentava controlar a massa de alunos em direção aos dormitórios.  
- WEASLEY! DRACO! - berrou Snape.  
E em um piscar de olhos a luta cessou. Ron completamente descabelado e com os punhos ensangüentados, enquanto Malfoy tinha obtido um nariz quebrado.  
- _Creio eu_ Sr. Weasley - Dumbledore retomou a fala - que a punição mais adequada seria que Draco fosse visitar a Srta. Weasley na enfermaria e prestar serviços ao Professor Snape. Até Virgínia se recuperar do ocorrido.  
_O quê? A bicha do Weasley não vai pegar nada? _  
- Enquanto ao Sr. Weasley... Eu incumbo essa tarefa à Profa. McGonagall. - completou Dumbledore observando os dois garotos através dos seus oclinhos meia-lua.  
Madame Pomfrey apareceu para levar Ginny e Malfoy para a Enfermaria, enquanto os outros jogadores junto com a massa de alunos restantes se dirigiam de volta para suas casas.  
-Céus! O que o senhor aprontou? Aonde estava com a cabeça? Nunca ví em meu anos de Hogwarts um acidente tão sério!  
_Eu estava querendo ganhar o jogo, e se esta maldita Weasley não estivesse no meu caminho, as coisas poderiam estar bem melhores! Eu não ia fazer como o frouxo do Potter, que desvia o caminho por causa _disto!_ Que saco!_  
A noite caiu sobre a Enfermaria e Draco nunca vira madame Pomfrey tão acupada... Parecia que a Weasley tinha realmente se machucado.  
- Sr. Malfoy, já pode ir! - disse ela apressada se dirigindo a sua sala.  
Levantando-se da cama onde estivera deitado, seu nariz já inteiro, parou na porta da Enfermaria e lançou à garota aparentemente adormecida um último olhar.  
- Um Weasley a menos no mundo não faria a menor diferença... - e com estas palavras, se dirigiu para as masmorras.  
No caminho da Sala Comunal, encontrou o diretor de sua casa.  
- Draco. - chamou o professor - O diretor mandou avisar-lhe que todos os dias depois das aulas você deve visitar Virgínia Weasley na enfermaria.  
- Isso inclui finais de semana?  
- Não.  
- Por quanto tempo?  
- Até que ela esteja curada, uma hora por dia. E quanto a minha detenção... - continuou ele - Te vejo amanhã, as oito horas na minha sala.


End file.
